


Perceptions

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Character Study, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Dean had changed him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions

He hadn’t thought much before about the way he saw the world. There was only one way to see it. Meeting Dean Winchester changed that; he’d been uncertain before, but Dean had dragged the doubts he’d buried kicking and screaming into the sunlight.

Dean had changed the way he perceived things more literally as well. Before he met Dean, he’d been able to see beyond the physical; he’d known which humans were vessels, seen the ghosts of the unquiet dead wherever they roamed. He hadn’t been able not to see the reapers and demons and other supernatural creatures that most humans were unaware of.

Once he decided to help Dean, however, that perception faded. His sight became more like a human’s every day. He could still see demons, and know which humans could house them, but the other things blurred and dissolved away.

Before he met Dean, he’d been able to hear everything, from the squeaking of bats as they hunted, to the inaudible rumble of an approaching storm.

Now, that range had narrowed, slowly, until he could only hear things a human could hear.

Before, when he’d smelled something, he’d been able to analyze the chemicals that made up the odor. Now he was only able to identify the general source.

He hadn’t eaten anything, before he met Dean, so taste was one sense he’d gained.

Touch was another. He and Dean had had intercourse before, but he had been disconnected from the sensations. It had been more about emotion and intimacy than physical pleasure, at least for him, although he had reached orgasm.

Now he was unable to _dis_ connect from the physical, writhing underneath Dean, overwhelmed by the sheer carnality of the experience, the way his pulse sped and his respiration increased, the way sweat pooled in the hollow of his throat.

When he just lay there for several minutes, Dean shifted and leaned over him. “Hey, you OK?”

“I am fine, Dean.”

And he was, he reflected, as Dean bent down to kiss him. He might have lost abilities, but he considered himself amply compensated.


End file.
